Natsu Behind the Mirror
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Serie de drabbles sin relación alguna. Fue en aquel mágico gremio, donde Natsu descubrió que no estaba solo del todo. /Para el reto 'Drabbles de emociones' del foro 'El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail'. Emoción #5 Soledad. COMPLETE.
1. Ternura

Holi mundo c:/ como participante del reto "Drabbles de emociones" del foro 'El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail' debo escribir 5 drabbles o "viñetas" sobre emociones (obviamente xD) acerca de un personaje a mi gusto (Natsu Dragneel), disfruten.

Primera emoción: **Ternura.**

No. De palabras: 727

**DISCLAIMER:** Obviamente ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima pero este loquesea si me pertenece.

* * *

"**Natsu Behind the Mirror"**

**Viñeta #1 Tenderness.**

Si hay algo que Natsu Dragneel –el mago de fuego más hiperactivo de todo Fiore– no acepte que sea verdad sobre sí mismo es ser lindo o 'tierno'.

Y en realidad las cosas lindas y monas que puedes apapachar hasta el cansancio no le disgustan particularmente, pero si le molesta que lo llamen monada o ternurita.

Él es un poderoso mata dragones, no un peluche de estantería al que pueden fotografiar a su gusto. Él es fiero y poderoso, no felpudito y rosado. Bueno… quizá rosado sí, pero solo por su cabello y… ya estaba desvariando.

Natsu ya está harto de ser llamado con apodos de niño pequeño o dulces empalagosos, no quiere eso. Y por esa razón juro hacia mucho que cualquiera que osara nombrarlo con la palabra "innombrable" –lindura– tendría el gusto de pasar unas vacaciones bien pagadas en el hospital de Magnolia. De eso estaba cien por ciento seguro, al menos hasta aquella tarde helada donde _ella _se atrevió a decirle «¡Natsu te ves tan lindo!»

Y no supo cómo reaccionar.

Primero creyó escuchar mal, después de todo era un caos total en el gremio y cualquier otro bien podría haber dicho eso. Quiso creerlo.

Pero no, si fue ella. Ese adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas lo confirmaba al igual que un brillo particular en sus orbes chocolate. Y por primera vez en su vida, Natsu no supo que decir ante semejante insulto.

Porque era un insulto, aun viniendo de ella. ¿Cierto?

Sí, no era más que un vil insulto hacia su persona. Una palabra degradante, algo que no era –o se negaba a aceptar ser– porque él no gusta de las cosas lindas.

No a tal grado de tener su cama repleta de peluches de todos los colores y formas posibles que le impidieran dormir a gusto ahí. Ni para comprar y comprar ropa con logotipos de flores de formas extrañas.

Natsu Dragneel _no_ es tierno.

No como Mirajane, que siempre trae una radiante sonrisa en su rostro y es amable con todo ser vivo, no como Levy que es tan pequeña como un hadita de cuento infantil, no como Happy que se ha autoproclamado como el exceed más adorable de todo Earthland ni como…

Como Lucy.

Por alguna desconocida razón, un calor abrasador se apodero de sus mejillas y un no sé qué revoloteo por su estómago, repitiéndole constantemente las palabras recién dichas por su mejor amiga: Natsu te ves tan lindo. Cayendo en cuenta solo entonces de su significado.

Incrédulo, Natsu giro su rostro, viéndola de frente.

Ella observaba emocionada –como niña pequeña que visita por primera vez una dulcería– uno de los tantos álbumes que guardaban en el sótano del gremio. Específicamente una foto de él con un Happy recién nacido en brazos.

Y el sonrojo se incremento.

Porque en aquella lejana época, donde Lisanna todavía vivía y él no sabía leer, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que actuaba como lo que más aborrecía hoy: un niño inocente que se sonrojaba y lloraba por casi todo. Un niño _tierno_.

Lucy soltó una carcajada, divertida por las vergonzosas fotos de él, donde curiosamente Lisanna siempre salía de por medio sonrojándolo con un comentario poco apropiado para una niña de su edad, como «¿puedo ser tu esposa?» y Natsu lentamente se fue encogiendo en su asiento de la barra, casi humeando por la pena.

Estaba a nada de escabullirse e ir directo con Reedus a reclamarle un par de cosas cuando Lucy volvió a hablar.

— Natsu no conocía esta faceta tuya —comento casual, pero con un deje de diversión—. Me gusta.

Otra vez, Natsu la miro escéptico. Sin comprender la razón que le impedía protestar con ella para que no insinuara que era monísimo, como haría con cualquier otro. Pero en lugar de hacer un berrinche y confirmar las palabras de Lucy, opto por quedarse callado, fruncir el ceño y maldecir de vez en cuando. Acompañado de las risas de la rubia y sus «Oh dios, ¡eres tsundere!»

Porque discutir con ella era inútil, y por razones inexplicables una pequeña –mínima– parte de él se regocijaba con cada halago de su parte, se enorgullecía de ser el chico tierno de Lucy en lugar de otro como Gray o Loke.

Porque Lucy era tierna, y si requería de la ternura para estar a su lado, tierno iba a ser él.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Merezco review? C:**


	2. Compasión

No esperaba que les gustara tanto, gracias por sus reviews a todos *-* well, aquí hay un mini momento entre Natsu y Sting-sama, aclaro que NO es yaoi pero júzguenlo a su manera xD

Esta colección participa en el reto "Drabbles de emociones" del foro 'El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail'.

Segunda emoción: **Compasión.**

No. De palabras: 700

**DISCLAIMER:** Obviamente ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima pero este loquesea si me pertenece.

* * *

"**Natsu Behind the Mirror"**

**Viñeta #2 Compassion.**

Pocas veces Natsu Dragneel le guarda rencor a un viejo contrincante. No es que sea estúpido o que olvide fácil, nada de eso, pero muchas veces ni siquiera vale la pena echarles en cara sus errores a otros, si es que se vuelven a ver.

No, Natsu siempre piensa, que quizá después de una buena paliza y un par de semanas o meses, aquellos con los que lucharon por fin abrían los ojos y escapaban de las tinieblas, dispuestos a _redimirse_, como era el caso de Gajeel o Crieme Sorciere.

Pero eso no quiere decir que una vez arrepentidos se vuelvan los mejores amigos y entren en confianza, si bien con los antes mencionados era así, eran la excepción. Porque _siempre_ debía haber una excepción.

Y una vez finalizado todo ese rollo del plan Eclipse y los dragones, y después de darle una buena paliza al 'Rogue futuro', cuando todos festejaban por otra esplendorosa victoria, a pesar de las lágrimas, las muertes y el dolor pasados, Natsu supo que debía hacer otra excepción a su regla.

Y era con el arrogante dragón Sting Eucliffe y su compañero, el Rogue que no le caía _tan_ mal.

Lo supo desde el momento en que sus amigos le comentaron emocionados que Fairy Tail gano el festival de los Juegos Mágicos, y que el rubio, en presencia de todos, se disculpo y admitió que no podía ganarles, dejando a un lado su orgullo, por _ellos_, y mostrando que si tenía humanidad y un corazón que puede y sabe querer.

Así que ahora, estaba ahí, enfrente de él. Un poco lejos de los demás.

Sting evitaba su mirada, con la cabeza gacha y el ceño fruncido, obviamente en señal de molestia y quizá vergüenza, Natsu no supo decirlo.

Entre sus brazos estaba un muy confundido Lector, y aunque él intentara esconderlo, se le notaba cansado por las batallas en las que participo, por ellos, de nuevo.

Y Natsu, por razones inexplicables, sintió compasión hacia él, olvidando de momento todo el odio que sintió hacia su persona no hace mucho. Se puso a pensar todo lo que debió haber pasado en ese horrible gremio, donde debías ser un bastardo sin sentimientos para ser miembro, al parecer.

Pensó en las burlas que recibió de niño al afirmar que lo vencería algún día, en presencia de un gran público, y un atisbo pequeño de lástima apretujo su corazón.

Porque incluso el más terrible villano tenía una historia por contar, y su gremio no era el único con pasados deprimentes.

Así que en contra de todo pronóstico, Natsu le extendió la palma de su mano, y sonrió, de una manera en que Sting casi rompe a llorar, pero claro no lo hizo, porque si bien había perdido en su contra, aun tenía un orgullo que mantener.

Y ambos dragones se quedaron quietos, sin decir nada, mirándose fijamente, Natsu aun le ofrecía su mano.

Y como si Natsu fuera un imán de dudas y sentimientos humanos, Sting dudo, porque conocía perfectamente el significado de ese gesto, y aun debía disculparse de muchas cosas antes de seguir en un gremio.

— No necesito tu lástima Natsu-san —dijo al fin, la sonrisa que Natsu mostraba se ensancho.

— No es lástima, es compasión. Y no, yo tampoco necesito que la aceptes, pero sería divertido pelear contigo sin necesidad de matarnos para complacer a un viejo cascarrabias. Así que… ¿Qué dices rubito?, ¿Fairy Tail no es tan digno de tu grandeza o qué? —pregunta burlón, y otra vez, las ganas de llorar consumen a Sting, pero en su lugar estrecha su mano, y ambos sonríen. Sonríen de verdad, como si fuera su primer encuentro, como si fueran de esos amigos que a pesar de pelear una y otra vez entre sí, están dispuestos a dar la vida por el otro.

Y aun con todo y protestas de Sting, Natsu lo lleva a rastras con sus amigos para pedir permiso de que sea su camarada junto al dragón de sombras, y como era de esperar de alguien tan benevolente como Makarov los acepta, y el dúo dragón no sabe expresar su gratitud. Y Natsu confirma, que en ciertas ocasiones, sentir compasión hacia otros vale la pena.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Merezco review? C:**


	3. Angustia

Bleh, originalmente quise escribir algo referido al último capítulo del manga (la muerte de Lucy del futuro) pero no lo logre :c esto se ubica en la Batalla Naval. Fin.

Esta colección participa en el reto "Drabbles de emociones" del foro 'El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail'.

Tercera emoción: **Angustia.**

No. De palabras: 425

**DISCLAIMER:** Obviamente ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima pero este loquesea si me pertenece.

* * *

"**Natsu Behind the Mirror"**

**Viñeta #3 Anxiety.**

Otro grito desesperado resuena en la arena, y Natsu Dragneel ya no sabe qué hacer o decir. Se limita a apretar sus puños, tanto que cree oír el crujir de sus huesos pero no puede confirmarlo porque casi inmediatamente, un grito igual que el anterior nace de la boca de su mejor amiga y compañera.

Y es que Lucy está siendo despedazada, literalmente.

Y él, impotente, no puede evitarlo de ninguna forma, solo puede observar los despiadados ataques que Minerva le propicia con gusto. Y la sangre brota a chorros, y Natsu está más angustiado que nunca.

Porque Lucy puede morir, y él no desea eso.

Pero es un verdadero inútil ahí, y mientras a Lucy le es arrebatada la vida, poco a poco, golpe por golpe, Natsu maldice en silencio y contiene las ganas de interrumpir ahí mismo la pelea. Porque él siempre la salva, es lo suyo, y a pesar de siempre rescatarla y estar a su lado, en las buenas, en las malas, en todo, ahora no hace nada.

Ya no puede ser el héroe.

Y la angustia crece, al igual que la intensidad de los gritos de la Heartfilia, que lucha más muerta que nunca y ha desechado su espíritu de lucha.

A este paso… Lucy perderá.

Risas cínicas se escuchan a su lado, y una ira incontenible burbujea en su interior al reconocer a sus dueños, esos malnacidos de Sabertooth.

Natsu aprieta con más fuerza sus puños, y esta vez no falla en reconocer el crack de un hueso quebrándose, pero a esas alturas ya no sabe si le pertenece a él o a ella.

Ni siquiera le da tiempo de pensárselo, de un segundo a otro un abrumador silencio se apodera de la arena.

Las mujeres y niños chillan y cubren sus labios, ahogando gritos de terror. Los hombres han perdido el habla, se limitan a observar esa masacre con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

Porque nunca, ni en todos esos años desde su fundación, en la arena se había presenciado una batalla tan desigual, tan brutal. Y Lucy continua perdiendo sangre, completamente sola. Sus esfuerzos son inútiles, no vale la pena ni intentarlo, Lucy comprende que no se puede hacer nada.

Solo se queda quieta, sin fuerza alguna, como muñeca rota y Minerva sonríe, y alza los brazos como la diosa que no es, agarrándola del cuello sin delicadeza alguna antes de lanzarla al suelo riendo.

Y Natsu, oficialmente, ha sido vencido por la angustia, el terror y la ira.

Lucy ha perdido, y no solo la batalla.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Merezco review? C:**


	4. Optimismo

Esto es algo más como lo que piensa Lucy de Natsu, aun así representa otra emoción de él, mi favorita cabe decir xD Ya solo falta una para terminar~

Esta colección participa en el reto "Drabbles de emociones" del foro 'El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail'.

Cuarta emoción: **Optimismo.**

No. De palabras: 646

**DISCLAIMER:** Obviamente ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima pero este loquesea si me pertenece.

* * *

"**Natsu Behind the Mirror"**

**Viñeta #4 Optimism.**

En muchas ocasiones, Lucy Heartfilia se ha preguntado cómo es que Natsu Dragneel siempre trae una radiante sonrisa en su aniñado rostro, sin importar la situación.

Aun en una peligrosa misión, el muchacho no se deja llevar por pensamientos negativos como 'no puedo esto', 'no puedo aquello'.

Aun cuando todo parece perdido, y su enemigo es exageradamente fuerte. Natsu no se deja vencer, y se mantiene en pie en todo momento. Con la cabeza en alto y un claro espíritu de convicción rodeándole.

Con su mirada jade destellando una casi surreal valentía.

Brindándole optimismo a los demás, sí, Lucy sabe bien que una de las mejores cualidades del mago no es su fuerza bruta o un gran sentido del humor, no, su verdadero poder yace en nunca perder la esperanza.

En la capacidad de chocar sus puños y decir "¡Estoy encendido!" incluso frente al mismísimo Zeref.

Lucy lo admira por eso, pero también le da envidia. Y es que alguien como ella, nunca jamás llegara a ser ni la mitad de lo optimista que es Natsu, de lo fuerte que es.

No, ella es alguien débil y muchas veces inútil, no sabe pelear por sí misma y vive en un mundo de fantasía de ensueño la mayor parte del tiempo. Ella es pesimista.

Se dio cuenta cuando Phantom Lord intento hacerse con ella, y sin necesidad de pensarlo dos veces estuvo dispuesta a irse con ellos para que dejasen a Fairy Tail en paz, de no ser porque Happy le recordó que Natsu aun peleaba por ganar, ella ahora viviría con su padre, aterrada.

Entonces Natsu fue optimista, y ella no.

Y no solo en esa ocasión, siempre, en cada nuevo peligro, Natsu era el que los motivaba a luchar. El que no temía a la muerte. El que sonreía victorioso al salir el sol, acompañado de un nuevo día.

A final de cuentas, siempre era lo mismo. Pero Lucy quería cambiar eso, al convivir tanto tiempo con el dragón, Lucy fue tomando pequeños pedazos de ese optimismo que tanto admiraba.

Y dejo de ser esa niña llorona, convirtiéndose en una maga fiel a sus principios y amigos.

La Heartfilia pensó que ahora era digna de ser llamada compañera de Natsu. Pensó, que por fin su optimismo había dado frutos.

Eso pensaba, hasta que los Grandes Juegos Mágicos llegaron, y las humillaciones y temores volvieron de golpe.

Y Lucy si bien no lo demostraba se enfado, porque Natsu no hacía nada respecto a los insultos que les llegaban de las gradas. No se inmutaba y lucia demasiado tranquilo respecto a todo ese asunto, casi parecía no importarle ganar aquello.

Entonces ella dudo, y él no.

Un día paso, y pronto Lucy tuvo que luchar. El resultado siempre fue obvio, la rubia perdió, con trampas o sin ellas. Lucy comprendía que era débil, y eso le frustraba y la hacía querer llorar y romper cosas.

Le entristecía, no ser digna de alguien como él. Y lloro, y sus labios temblaron y se quedo tirada en la arena, acompañada de los abucheos del público.

Sin hacer nada más que eso, sin el valor suficiente para mirarlo a la cara con semejante deshonra.

Y las lágrimas siguieron cayendo, más al sentir su presencia a un lado. Más al escucharle decir que no se pusiera así, que no era para tanto y que ir en el último lugar el primer día lo hacía más emocionante. Que no se avergonzara, que peleo muy bien.

Lloro, al confirmar que aun después de tanto tiempo, el optimismo de Natsu no se desvaneció, al contrario.

Definitivamente no era digna de él. Pero por unos segundos, se permitió creer más allá de lo que se ve a la vista. Se acuclilló, tomo su mano y sonrió torcidamente.

— Sí… —No importaba que, continuaría esforzándose, tanto como él— Estoy encendida.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Merezco review? C:**


	5. Soledad

¡Es todo gente! Esto ha llegado a su fin, 5 drabbles se me pasaron muy rápido xD Mientras pueden leerme en mis otros Fanfics Nalu, o sino a esperar a que escriba otra cosa, lo que ocurra primero, lol. Hasta entonces ¡Amor y Paz a todos! (L)

Esta colección participa en el reto "Drabbles de emociones" del foro 'El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail'.

Quinta emoción: **Soledad.**

No. De palabras: 599

**DISCLAIMER:** Obviamente ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima pero este loquesea si me pertenece.

* * *

"**Natsu Behind the Mirror"**

**Viñeta #5 Loneliness**

'Nadie nace completamente solo en este mundo', dicen.

Natsu Dragneel no cree en esas absurdas palabras. Digo, ¿Cómo creer en algo que nunca has visto? No, es simplemente infantil.

Natsu si nació solo. Por la razón que fuese, no conoció a sus padres.

Por la razón que fuese, él fue abandonado por ellos apenas llego al mundo. Y vago días o quizá semanas por los bosques de ese extraño mundo, solo.

Con frío y hambre, sin hallar una razón convincente de su abandono, ¿acaso era mala persona?, ¿acaso era tan insoportable?

No encontraba respuestas a eso, se limitaba a continuar caminando, entre lloriqueos y tropiezos.

Y así transcurrió el tiempo, un año, o dos, no importaba. Natsu continuaba _solo_. Y cuando se iba a resignar a nunca conocer la calidez de un abrazo, o la alegría de tomarse de la mano con alguien, apareció él: Igneel. Un dragón de fuego tan solitario como él.

Y la luz volvió a su mundo cuando el dragón decidió adoptarlo y enseñarle a hablar, a leer y a usar magia de Dragon Slayer. Enseñarle, que no estaba tan solo como creía estar.

Conoció lo que era un padre, rió como si no hubiera mañana, práctico y práctico para llegar a ser tan fuerte como él. Quería, fervientemente, ser digno de Igneel. Por aquel entonces, Natsu comenzó a creer aquella frase que escucho en antaño.

Pero lo bueno no duro, igual que como sus padres biológicos, Igneel desapareció de la faz de la tierra un día cualquiera, y sin avisarle. Y Natsu quedo solo, de nuevo.

Confundido y herido, Natsu se maldecía por alejar a todas las personas importantes de su vida. No lo comprendía, en verdad, no lo hacía.

Sin embargo, esta vez no se dedico solo a llorar. Decidió, por si mismo, aprender a ser más fuerte y cargar con esa soledad sin problema alguno.

¿Y qué mejor manera de ser fuerte que uniéndose a un Gremio? Así encontró a Fairy Tail, después de buscar y buscar.

Era un gremio realmente increíble, no solo por ser magos, desprendía una magia reconfortante.

El lugar de verdad que era especial, Natsu estaba completamente seguro de eso. Y aunque al principio estaba resignado a que tarde o temprano, los de aquel gremio lo abandonarían igual, pasados varios meses se dio cuenta que no.

Ahí los lazos eran inquebrantables, se cuidaban unos a otros como si fueran familia, aunque no lo fueran. Reían juntos, lloraban juntos, se enojaban juntos, ninguno quedaba excluido. Y esa soledad en su pecho se fue achicando poco a poco hasta no quedar casi nada.

Sí, pasaron muchas cosas en ese gremio, tanto buenas como malas, tanto divertidas como tristes, pero todos se mantenían unidos. Siempre unidos.

Y la tristeza de Natsu fue reemplazada por un inmenso optimismo, de que nadie está solo en el mundo. Y que, tarde o temprano, todos encuentran ese hogar que tanto anhelan. Porque Natsu ahora tiene a Gray, a Erza, a Lisanna, a Levy, a Gajeel, a Mirajane, a Laxus, al viejo, a Wendy, a Juvia y sobre todo a Lucy. Igualmente a los del gremio, su familia.

Y está seguro, que pronto, en unos años tal vez, él e Igneel se reencontraran y él podrá decirle orgulloso: «Mira Igneel, tu hijo ya no está solo»

Porque por fin, Natsu ha vencido a esa antigua soledad.

* * *

**#FIN**

**Agradecimientos a: **mikoblue, Juli-nyaan, hushgueass, PatashifyDragneel, Katitha Dragneel, AgathaxB, Gabe Logan, FairyNight-NaluLover, ErzaScarlet-sama, Boogieman13, kira renge, Anie strife, Tsuki Kuroi.

Esta vez no responderé reviews, pero muchas gracias a todos, os quiero c8

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Merezco review?**


End file.
